


Explicate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [652]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony explains things... Or does he?





	Explicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/12/2001 for the word [explicate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/12/explicate).
> 
> explicate  
> To explain; to clear of difficulties or obscurity.
> 
> This is for jane_x80.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), and [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Explicate

Tony stared at the various extended MCRT members gathered around him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tim, not sure what he would find on Tim’s face at this point in time. He wasn’t ready for this. He could already feel how badly this was going to go. It sounded so crazy. In fact, if he hadn’t turned into a human in front of Ducky and Gibbs he doubted they’d believe any part of his story.

Gibbs nodded at DiNozzo. “Go ahead, DiNozzo.”

“Where do I start?” Tony murmured.

Gibbs grunted. 

Ducky suggested, “The beginning is always a good place to start.”

Tony considered that. Should he start at the beginning when he first came to the human world or the beginning of the latest set of adventures when he vanished from the human world.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs growled impatiently when Tony didn’t seem to be making any move to start talking.

Shaking his head, Tony gulped. “I’d been on my way home when I was pulled into a place I generally call the Cat Kingdom.” 

“Wait. Are you saying you haven’t always been a cat?” Abby blurted disappointed.

“No. Though neither of the cat forms that were seen are my natural cat form.” Tony explicated.

“Huh? What?” Abby questioned confused.

“Wait. Wait. Let’s go back to the beginning. Going from question to question will just be even more confusing.” Ducky pointed out.

Tony took a deep breath. “As I was saying, before I reached home after that last case of ours, I was summoned, really pulled against my will, back to the Cat Kingdom. I’d never intended to return. When I arrived there I found that someone had murdered all of my family. I was the only one left.”

Abby gasped. “Oh Tony!” Abby pulled him into a tight hug. “That must have been so terrible.”

“Anyway I had to deal with that, but was getting ready to head back to the human world, hopefully before you guys noticed me missing, when someone turned me into a tiny kitten.” Tony shuddered. That kitten form had been the most useless thing in the world. He decided to gloss over the fact that he was essentially cat royalty.

He suspected that would only make things worse and wouldn’t go over well. He’d only share that if it became absolutely necessary, especially since Sammy was running things now and thus his royalty shouldn’t matter. He really did need to return at some point and fully abdicate his position as King to her, so that his royalty truly wouldn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
